Of Feathers and Friends
by WYgirl9
Summary: As a professor at hogwarts Hermione Granger is going through many trying times. Can her fellow professor help her. Will they find love along the way?
1. CH 1

I own nothing but the plot

A Meeting of Professors

Hermione Granger sat in the large luscious chair in the Gryffindor common room brooding over her prat of a friend Ronald Weasley. After 8 years of friendship he never ceased to amaze her at how utterly stupid he could sometimes act. Today however he once again cross he fine line that was Hermione's self control. Suggesting she should be more like his precious "lav lav" How dare he!! She was better than that Barbie wana be any day; she had intelligence, integrity, and a bright future ahead she told herself. There was really no point in letting Ron's childish manner get to her. She sighed and picked up her newest book that her mother had oweled her earlier in the week. As she started to turn to her bookmarked page a voice sounded from behind her.

"Having troubles there lass?" the thick Scottish voice inquired.

Oliver Wood, the previously famous Quidditch keeper was now the head of the Gryffindor house and flying instructor after Professor McGonagall took the place of Headmaster after Dumbledore's death. Wood, having been badly injured in a Quidditch match against the Harpies last season was no longer able to play in the league and was more than happy to accept the professor's offer of employment. At 24 years of age Wood was still quite handsome and had his own fan club of girls from many of the Hogwarts houses. Oliver was the second youngest professor at Hogwarts. Hermione was the youngest, having taken extra classes in her third year and participating in summer classes after the last battle, Hermione was able to finish school and take McGonagall's place as the transfiguration professor.

"Kind of, you see Harry has Ginny and I'm truly glad he has found someone especially someone special and devoted like her but…" Hermione's voice trailed off.

"But what lass?"

"Well, I'm alone, Ron and Lavender started dating again, and as much as I love hanging out with the other professors and learning from them, I can't help but want to hang out with my old friends."

"And it seems that they've found a wee bit of love and forgotten about ye, doesn't quite seem fair does it dear lass?" Oliver said taking the seat in the chair beside her.

"No Oliver it doesn't but maybe I should just get used to the feeling, I mean in a few months school will be over for Ron and Harry, but not for me. I'll still be here as a teacher, which is really what I have always wanted to do I guess. Knowledge has always been my passion I always want to learn more about the magical world." Hermione admitted to the Scotsman.

"Hermione, I think at this point ye know more about the magical world than some pure bloods, I mean how many times have ye read _Hogwarts a History. _Ye helped Harry defeat the Dark Lord; ye solved the mystery of the basilisk. Hermione ye are truly the smartest witch of yer age. Harry and Ron simply take ye fer granted, ye've always been there for them, but they never really see you for the beautiful lass that you really are." Oliver observed.

The young wizard couldn't help but admit the beauty of the witch sitting before him. She had changed greatly in the years that he had known her. Gone was the bushy haired young girl he had met eight years ago. Hermione was now a beautiful young woman with long wavy hair and a beautiful body. He only wished that the lads she called her friends could see the truth about the witty witch.

"Thank you Oliver, that's very kind of you to say. I guess I should be heading back to my own tower. Thanks for making me feel better Oliver." Hermione rose from her chair and lightly hugged her fellow professor then padded out of the room.

Hermione made her way to her tower on the south side of the castle. She stopped at the hazy portrait of a wolf and his mate. The wolf was the entrance to her tower she had chosen the portrait as her protector after seeing him on one of her late night walks through the castle during her summer lessons. Even as a portrait the wolf was nippy toward most at Hogwarts and often would jump at Ron and Harry when they came to visit. He had taken to Hermione at once however and she began to call him Ranulf and his mate Faolan. Ranulf often followed her from portrait to portrait throughout her day and often sat in her classroom as she taught. The large gray wolf was a comfort to her as well as his reserved young mate Faolan. She was a much smaller wolf and had a thick hazel color coat.

Hermione nodded her head at the wolf and received a nod in return. Her portrait hole was opened and she entered her home. Ranulf followed her into her private common room and settled in the frame over the mantle among the forest of pines painted there. Hermione sighed, the night was beginning to fall upon Hogwarts and she wasn't in the mood to sit peacefully in her tower. She strutted to the large window overlooking the forest and opened it. Closing her eyes she leaned forward and fell. The wind rush past her face as her body began to transform into her animagus form. As a small tawny owl she soared through the chilly night's air toward the Quidditch field. It was there atop the ring of the goals that she could think her clearest. As she extended her talons to leap a quaffle sailed through the hoop.

There atop his broom was Oliver Wood. Hermione stretched her wings and flew past him, brushing his face with her wings in annoyance as she lighted on the stands.

"Aye dear owl, I am sorry, ye deserve the pitch much more than a has been Quidditch keeper like me self. I was simply hoping that I may still have a wee bit of my old talent." Oliver shared with the animagus.

Hermione spread her wings and dove down to retrieve the quaffle for the young professor. Once the quaffle was in her talons she flew up once again and dropped the ball in the keepers lap, landing on his shoulder and softly hooting at him.

"Ney young owl, I've lost me touch in the Quidditch world I fear. I would love to get back in the game that I once loved as a lad, but nay it shall never work." He said stroking the tawny owls chest. The owl lightly nipped at his fingers as he let the broom lower toward the ground.

Hermione wished that there was some way that she could help Oliver. He deserved to be happy and what truly made him happy was Quidditch. Being a flight instructor just wasn't the same she could imagine.

As she once again took flight toward her tower she decided to get to know her fellow professor a little better.


	2. Invitations

Sunday, yet another day without classes in which Hermione could relax. She stretched as the sun began to creep through the window of her chamber. The chill of the stone floors could be felt from the bed and it was days like this that Hermione was thankful for her large rug beside her bed and fluffy blue blankets covering her. Yawning she withdrew from her blankets and made her way to the bathroom for a quick bath.

Once her bath was over she slipped on some nice jeans and a red muggle t-shirt then pulled her robes on over them and made her was to her common room to have a small breakfast. Every morning she had breakfast in her common room alone, away from the hustle and bustle of the students and other teachers, she would sit back and sip her tea while reading her latest book and eating a small muffin. It was always a peaceful part of her day when she had classes and a way to prepare herself and think of things to do when she didn't.

Crookshanks leaped into Hermione's lap as she read today's daily prophet.

"Oh crooks!" Hermione shouted as her tea spilled onto the floor. She sighed and with a flick of her wand it was cleaned up.

"I see my day won't be peaceful will it boy?" she said leaning down to scratch the cats head.

A nock sounded at her doorway. Ranulf rose from his place above the mantle to see who was intruding upon his master's space. The wolf gave a low growl as he exited the portrait. Shouting soon followed as well as snarls and the firing of spells.

Herminie opened the portrait hole just in time to see Ron with his wand pointed at the portrait and Harry standing close behind him.

"Ronald Weasley, what is the meaning of this!" Hermione shouted gesturing at Ron's wand

"It's your bloody wolf Hermione! Every time we come to visit you that ruddy mongrel tries to eat me through the canvas!"

Ranulf snarled at Ron for calling him a mongrel and once again jumped at the incompetent red head boy who always seemed to be yelling at his master.

"Well maybe if you could be nice to him just once and not demand that he opens the door he wouldn't be so testy with you Ronald." Hermione gestured for them to come inside and sit.

The boys stepped through the portrait hole and made their way to Hermione's large gold colored couch in the middle of the room. Ranulf once again made his way to his portrait over the fire place, eyeing Ron the entire time.

"Will you be joining us in Hogsmead today Hermione?" Harry asked, picking up her copy of the daily profit from the floor where it had fallen and sifting through it.

"Yeah Hermione a lot of the old gang is going, Neville and Luna, Harry and Ginny, Lavender and I, It just wouldn't be the same without you Hermione."

Hermione thought of the couples he had listed and the possibility of spending the day with them. She knew she would be a third wheel, well seventh wheel if you counted, but she longed to spend time with her friends.

"Mind if I invite somebody?" she decided suddenly.

"Sure Hermione that's fine. Meet us at the carriages at 11?" Harry asked.

"Sure Harry, See you then."

Hermione followed them to the portrait hole and said her goodbyes then quickly ran the her desk a and scribbled a note.

Oliver,

Care to go to Hogsmead with me? A group of us are meeting at the carriages at 11 if you would like to join us and rescue me from being that dreaded third wheel. I would be eternally grateful.

Hermione

Hermione rolled the parchment and tied it with a blue ribbon. She changes into her animagus form, wanting to see his reaction and took flight with the parchment between her talons. The tawny owl soared around her tower and toward the tower overlooking the quidditch pitch. Once she reached it she lighted on the window sill and tapped on the thick glass pane.

Oliver rolled out of bed to open the window wondering who would be sending him mail this early. He hoped it wasn't another one of his fan girls. He opened the window and allowed the small tawny owl to hop in.

"Ye again. What have ye brought me wee owl?" Oliver asked as the owl hopped to his arm and extended a talon.

Oliver took the parchment and slowly unrolled it and read Hermione's tin script.

"Hogsmead eh. I wouldn't mind visiting Hogsmead with yer master dear owl."

He searched for a quill and scribbled a reply.

Hermione,

I wouldn't mind going to Hogsmead with you one bit. See you at 11 then.

Oliver


	3. Hogsmead

Hogsmead 

At 30 minutes until 11 Hermione walked upstairs to her bed chambers and to her large wardrobe. She honestly had no idea what to wear and was having an internal battle. After looking through everything she owned at least once she sat down on the bed with a sigh.

"Ranulf?" Hermione called.

The large gray wolf stood and looked at the witch that had chosen to care for him cocking his head to one side. He shook the snow that he had acquired in the portrait of the snowy mountains off his thick gray coat.

"Ranulf could you go get Ginny Weasley please?" Hermione asked her companion.

Ranulf dipped his head and turned, exiting the fame he had been in. The majestic wolf would often deliver messages for Hermione, though she never asked a lot of him and never sent him to get Ron or Harry. Hermione has asked that there be at least one forest scene in every room of her tower and one in her classroom as well so the wolf would be comfortable. She liked having him present with her and felt safe as long as he was near. She knew that if anything happened that Ranulf would alert the headmaster at once. She trusted the wolf and often wished that he was real.

Hermione looked once again at the clothing that was thrown across her bed. She was utterly hopeless when it came to dressing up and trying to impress someone. Make up charms never seemed to work the right way for her and of course she had some of Lavender's products, but they took so long to put on, although they lasted longer than the muggle products.

Hermione heard her door open and looked up to see Ginny rushing in wand in hand

"You summoned me?" Ginny said with a laugh

"I'm sorry Gin, but I didn't know who else to ask! I don't know how to dress for Hogsmead. I kind of have a date you see."

"A date? With who Hermione?"

"You will see at 11, but please just help me to look nice today, please." Hermione begged the younger girl

"No problem Hermione, so, what do we have to work with?" Ginny asked as she began to sift through shirts.

After about five minutes of fussing over Hermione's clothes Ginny pulled out a pale blue tee shirt and instructed Hermione to put it on. She then chose a pair of darker blue jeans. Once Hermione was dressed Ginny lifted her wand and started to wave it over her.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Hermione asked

"I'm sizing your clothes Hermione; if you want to look good you are going to have to trust me. Those old muggle t-shirts are way too loose on you. Just hold still and trust me." Ginny ordered and waved Hermione to come closer once again.

Hermione took a few steps forward toward Ginny and sighed. Sometimes her young friend scared her, but she had to hand it to her, the red head always looked good in whatever she wore. That's why Hermione had called her for help.

Ginny waved her wand saying a few reduction spells. Hermione felt the shirt she wore grow tighter around her chest and the jeans hugged her hips a little bit more. Ginny reached for a pair of Hermione's worn out black converse shoes. She waved her wand over them and they turned a light gray with light blue stripes that matched her shirt. Hermione had to admit that Ginny did know what she was doing when it came to style.

"Did you have anything in mind for your make-up?" Ginny asked while handing Hermione the shoes she had just altered.

Hermione looked at her friend quizzically.

"I'll take that as a no then" Ginny shook her head as she looked at her clueless friend. She waved her wand once again and the brunet's make-up was applied and her hair hung in soft curls around her face.

"Hmm, your hair needs a little something, mind if I try something?"

"Umm, well I guess, as long as you can change it back" Hermione said skeptically.

~***~

Ginny and Hermione reached the carriages a few minutes before 11. Ron, Harry, and Lavender were waiting at a large carriage as they approached. Ron was too busy "paying attention" to Lavender to notice the girls approach. Harry however winked at his girlfriend as she took her place beside him and whispered to Hermione.

"I like your hair, may I ask who we are trying to impress today?"

Hermione simply shook her head, her hair still hung in the loose curls but now had honey blonde highlights mixed in with her normal brunet color. She kind of liked the change, she had never thought of changing anything about the color of her hair, but the new color accented her features.

She looked up to see, Neville and Luna walking hand in hand toward the carriages. The couple had been dating since after the last battle. They had loved each other since that day in the Department of Mysteries, but were both too shy to say anything about it to the other. After the battle the loss brought many couples together, Neville and Luna never had to speak of their feelings. They just simply knew, Neville proposed right after school started, though the words just couldn't quite come out of his mouth without help from Luna. The two seemed to really complete each other and Hermione wished she could find a relationship like that.

She was suddenly jolted from her thoughts as Harry laid his hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Are you ready to go Hermione?" Harry asked

"No Harry, my guest is coming now." She replied as she saw Oliver walking down the lane toward the carriages.

"Oh, ok we'll wait a bit longer, hey look it's Oliver." Harry called waving at the Quidditch professor.

Oliver smiled and waved back to the messy haired boy. Harry had really become his only male friend at Hogwarts, while training the young man to be the Gryffindor Quidditch captain they had become close friends. Though Oliver tried not to become too friendly with students, his old Seeker was someone he could trust and felt like he could talk to about anything.

"Hello Harry, are ye ready to go Hermione?" he asked turning to Hermione smiling.

"Yes Oliver, I believe we are ready right Harry?"

"Um, yeah sure, let's go guys" Harry said and turned to the nearest carriage and helping Ginny in.

The couples filed into the carriage quickly. Oliver held his hand out to Hermione as she stepped up and she accepted it lightly and stepped into the carriage taking the open seat beside Luna. Oliver climbed up and sat beside Hermione smiling at the witch's friends who all seemed to be in a state of shock.

"So I hear that ye were offered a position with the cannon's as a reserve Weasley. Are ye planning to take it or do ye have other interests?" Oliver asked trying to ease the shock of the situation and avoid questions.

"Oh, well, I honestly just received the offer, I'm still considering it. As much as I love Quidditch I really don't know what to do. What do you suggest Oliver?"

"Would you like my opinion as an ex Quidditch player or as your professor?" Oliver asked with a laugh.

"Anything you can tell me right now would really be great, I don't know what to do anymore, my plans never really included Quidditch and to be honest I know in not good enough to ever leave a reserve team." Ron admitted looking down at the floor of the carriage.

"I love playing Quidditch Ron, but I'll admit, it's a hard life, ye get little sleep and ye are never at home, but if ye have a real love of the game sometimes it's worth it. Just keep in mind your other options as well."

Ron nodded and was quiet. Hermione felt left out, she hadn't known that Ron had been given an offer, but it was obvious that everyone else that was present had been informed of the offer. She looked down at her hands, the scars that were woven across them were reminders of all that the three friends had been through in the past. The last battle had been hard on everyone involved; there were so many losses in their world, so many good people were gone. It had been hard to go back to life after the war, but many had adjusted to the new life, they had found love and family.

The carriages approached the town of Hogsmead quickly and Hermione pulled her jacket tighter around her as a chilly wind blew. She hoped she wouldn't regret her decision to come here today. The carriage pulled to a stop at the end of town and the couples filed out. Harry lead the way to the Three Broomsticks with Ginny at his side. Ron and Lavender were close behind followed by Neville and Luna. Hermione and Oliver glanced at each other and fell into line behind the others.

"Thank you for saving me from being the third wheel, I owe you one." Hermione said looking up at him

"Oh it's not a problem lass, I was planning on visiting Hogsmead today anyway. To accompany ye is just an added bonus" He said with a quick smile.

Hermione gave a weak smile and looked down at her feet and muttered a quick thank you.

"May I ask ye question lass?"

Hermione nodded

"Well I have two questions, the first one is why do ye feel uncomfortable around yer friends, the second is, what's the name of that wee tawny owl?"

"Well, as for my friends, they have all moved on without me, I know I have changed as well, the battle changed us all. I'm a teacher now and that's a big change as well, but they don't need me anymore. They both have girlfriends and it seems that they both have had job offers as well. Harry didn't even have to finish school; the ministry offered him a job as a head of defense. I didn't even know that Ron had been offered a position with the Cannons…" Hermione's voice trailed off.

Oliver placed his hand on her shoulder. After a few moments she spoke again.

"The first time Remus saw that owl he named her Lightfeather, that's what she answers to."

Her voice was far off and Oliver knew she was thinking of the old werewolf. The last Marauder was a father figure to Hermione after her own parents were killed; Remus had helped her through many trials and was the one who had convinced her to take the job as a teacher when it was offered to her.

"Lightfeather, aye, I'll have to remember that."

They had reached the Three Broomsticks and entered taking the trio's normal table in the back. Harry ordered a round of butterbeers and took a seat at the head of the table. Everyone took their seats as the butterbeers were levitated onto the table.

A couple hours later the group had finished lunch and was walking in the town. Harry and Ginny were headed to the Quidditch supply and Ron and Lavender walked toward Honeydukes. Luna and Neville sat by the fountain in the middle of town.

"Care to walk with me Lass?" Oliver asked looking down at Hermione.

"Sure Oliver, I would like that." Hermione replied and fell in step with the Scotsman.

"So, Hermione, anywhere ye would like to go? Anywhere at all?"

"No Oliver, not really, but we can go look anywhere you want." Hermione said.

"Well let's jest walk around for a while. Maybe we will see something one of us would care to look at, eh lass?" He asked, walking toward some of the older stores in Hogsmead.

There was a light chill in the air and their breath could be seen as they strode down the lane. Hogsmead was full of students getting ready for Christmas and Christmas break which was only a month away. Hermione had been invited to spend Christmas at the burrow as always, but felt that she should stay at the castle. She had however agreed to visit on Christmas day.

The two professors occasionally stopped and looked in store windows, but didn't speak for some time. They finally stopped in front of the Weasley twins shop.

"Care to visit with some ol' friends lass?" He asked.

"I'd love to." Hermione replied pushing the door open.

A little bell chimed as they entered the store and two red heads popped up over a display case.

"Hey, Fred, look who it is! Oliver and Mione." Said one of the red heads.

"So I see George, what brings you lovely people into our humble shop?"

"Oh just visiting Fred, what have you two troublemakers been up to?" Oliver asked looking at a few products on the counter net to him.

"Troublemakers? Oliver I'm hurt by your insinuation!" George replied.

Hermione wandered around the store looking as the many Weasley joke products. She had to admit that the twins really were brilliant, though she would never admit it to them. They had invented so many amazing products and even Hermione loved some of them. The Fireworks were some of her favorites and the twins never ceased to amaze her at what they could make them do.

"You know its true Weasley, you always have been troublemakers, but the world wouldn't be the same if you weren't" Oliver replied

Hermione smiled, what Oliver had said was true. The magical world wouldn't have survived the war without the laughs the Weasley twins had caused. The twins had also invented many products that had helped them win the war one was a body double that lasted 30 seconds to 5 minutes, depending on what you needed. They had come in handy during battles and had confused the death eaters quite a bit. The twins had marketed the product after the war as a way to skive from chores for a few minutes.

"Hermione, is there anything we can do for you little sister?" George asked.

"Oh, no George I'm fine." She replied.

The twins had been calling her little sister since she had moved in with them after her parents died.

"We'll be seeing you for Christmas wont we?" Fred asked while stacking products on the shelf.

"On Christmas day, yes, I'll be there, but I'm staying at the castle over the break." Hermione said taking bottles out of the box Fred was unpacking and sat down and put them on the shelf as well.

"Can we expect you for Christmas dinner as well Oliver? You know mum would love to have you as well." George asked while patting the young professor on the back.

"Well, if your mother agrees then I would be happy to be there."

"Great, you can make sure Hermione gets there safe." Fred said elbowing her in the side.

"I'm sure Hermione could get there just fine on her own, if anything she is more capable than me" Oliver replied offering Hermione his hand to help her up.

Hermione took Oliver's hand and pulled herself up. They said their farewells and left the shop.

"May I ask why ye invited me Hermione?" Oliver asked while zipping his jacket from the cold wind.

"Honestly Oliver I didn't want to be a third wheel and you were the first person n I thought of. I wanted to get to know you a little better too." Hermione said looking up at the Keeper in his old Quidditch jacket.

"Well, what would ye like to now lass?" Oliver asked

"I'm not sure, if you're ready to go back to the castle we can talk in the carriage." Hermione replied when they reached the end of town once again.

Oliver nodded and they boarded a small carriage near them.

"Why don't you just tell me some about yourself?" Hermione said pulling her coat further around herself.

"Well, I grew up in a pureblood family, though like the Weasleys we have nothing against muggle born wizards and witches. I have one younger sister; she works in Romania studying magical creatures on the same compound as Charlie Weasley. As far as my mum and da they live at the same mansion our family has owned for years. What about ye lass?" Oliver asked

"Well, as you know I'm a muggleborn witch. I grew up with my parents who were both dentists, people who take care of muggle teeth, I'm an only child, and my parents are no longer with me, so Hogwarts is my only home." Hermione replied

"I'm sorry lass I didna know about your parents. Were they killed in the the war?" Oliver asked rubbing Hermione's shoulder.

"Before the last battle yes, Deatheaters invaded the house looking for me, but I was staying with the Order of the Phoenix. Remus was the one to tell me. For a while I couldn't believe it, but I know that loved me, I only wish I could have been there to save them" Hermione said with a shiver.

"Hermione don't say that, aye I know ye loved yer parents, but we needed ye here lass. We couldn't have won the war without ye." He said pulling her closer to him.

"I know, I just can't let it go."Hermione leaned her head on Oliver's shoulder and felt at peace.


	4. After thoughts

After Thoughts

Hermione sat in her common room thinking over her day with Oliver. The young witch couldn't help but admire him. The Quidditch player had changed a lot since there time at Hogwarts, not to say he wasn't nice looking then because truly he was, but Oliver had grown up a lot in the last few years. He was no longer the egotistical Quidditch player she had met her first year at Hogwarts. She remembered once telling him he was more concerned with winning the game than he ever was with the well being of his players. Hermione's thoughts were on the young man as she curled up on her couch and drifted off to sleep.

~*~

Oliver sat on the bleachers in the top of the Quidditch pitch. His day with Hermione had gone extremely well. They had talked a while about family and the war and then about simple little things. Hermione wasn't like a lot of the girls he knew, she was smart and funny, she didn't care about someone's background only the way they are now. She was probably one of the few girls at Hogwarts her age that didn't follow him around everywhere. Though after the way he felt today he wondered if he would mind if she did follow him.

Oliver thought back over the past year and the war. He really couldn't believe how much had changed since he had met the intelligent witch in his 5th year. From seeing her as his prodigal seekers little friend. Seeing her petrified in his 6th year by the basilisk after the chamber of secrets had been opened. Then in his 7th year when he had noticed her in the Quidditch match against hufflepuff when she help Harry to see through the rain by casting a charm on his glasses.

Even after Hogwarts he saw her at the Quidditch World Cup and read about her in the prophet. Her supposed relationship with Harry during the triwizzard tournament and her relationship with the Bulgarian seeker Victor Krum. After the tournament he had read about the trio in the Prophet and copys of the Quibbler.

He remembered her at the Battle of Hogwarts, dodging curses and healing the injured while fighting along side Harry as she always had. The fiery witch had somehow survived in fair shape compared to others. Oliver himself had a scar across his right shoulder from a curse he received while helping Alicia Spinnet fight off a particularly nasty death eater. Some hadn't even fared that well, many had lost limbs and were injured beyond repair. He would never forget taking the limp Creevey boy's body from Longbottom and taking him to the great hall to rest with the other dead until the bodies were claimed. He remembered the exuberance of the young boy during his Hogwarts days. Carrying the bodies of his friends into Hogwarts was hard on Oliver.

Oliver tried to shake the thoughts of the war out of his head. He would much rather think about how wonderful his day had been with Hermione. He looked toward the southern towers where he knew her room was located a wondered what the witch was doing at that moment.

As Oliver sat in thought a light snow began to fall covering the castle in that magical way that only snow can.


	5. Of snow and classes

AUTHORS NOTE

I want to say thanks to all my reviewers and readers. Hopefully this longer chapter will make up for my last short one and the time I was away on holiday. Happy reading

Oh, and did anyone watch that J.K. Rowling special on ABC last week? I thoroughly enjoyed it.

I don't own anything but the plot, the rest is JKR's

*Of Snow and Classes*

Part 1

Hermione awoke to her old cat nudging her in the stomach. She stretched mentally cursing herself for falling asleep on the couch again.

"hmm, Morning Crooks" Hermione said patting the fluffy orange cat as she stood and made her way to her bed chambers to get ready for her day of classes. First she had Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw 3rd years then Gryffindor and Slytherin of the same year. After that was a free block for her then double classes of Slytherin and Gryffindor 7th years. This class was very trying for her. She had to be fair even though many of her friends and old enemies were in the class. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were among the class as well as Draco Malfoy and many other students who had been children of death eaters. Hermione tried not to judge any of them, but many prejudices still existed.

She sifted through her wardrobe until finding her navy blue robes and quickly put them on. After charming her hair with the charm that Ginny had taught her. She glanced out her window and saw the large flakes of snow falling. She smiled to herself; today she would let her students have a little fun. She found her old Gryffindor scarf and draped it around her neck then pulled out a pair of thick wool mittens that Mrs. Weasley had sent her. After getting dressed Hermione made a quick breakfast for her and walked to her classroom.

After a few minutes students began to file into the classroom and take their seats. They talked quietly about the latest gossip and Quidditch stats while waiting for class to begin. When all the students had taken their seats and the room was quiet Hermione began to speak.

"Class, it's time we had a bit of fun. Today I thought we could do something different in class. Today, in honor of the first snow of the year, we are going to have a snowball fight."

The class erupted in cheers and murmurs of surprise.

"Alright, Alright, I'm not finished. This will not be a normal snowball fight. I want you to transfigure the snow into objects or animals, anything you choose, they can come to life or simply take the shape of the object in question, however they must remain in snow form. Now if you understand, let's be off. Toward the Quidditch pitch, we can play there." Hermione said grabbing her wand.

The students noisily walked down the corridors and out the doors. Alice, one of Hermione's Ravenclaw students began to turn the falling snowflakes into bubbles making the other girls giggle as they reflected their faces and the boys attempted to swat them away. Hermione flicked her wand adding 5 points to Ravenclaw at the girl's cleverness.

In no time they had reached the pitch and the students decided to play house versus house for a while giving each house 2 minutes to get prepared. Hermione sat in the lowest bleacher to the ground and watched as the students used their magic to build large forts and castles, Ravenclaw's team even had a large tower that Alice was constructing.

The teams were soon ready and the game had begun. Snowy objects were flying right and left and snow animals were running, hopping, and flying all around the pitch. Hermione laughed at the sight of the students who were trying to repair their castles only to have them bought down again when a snow dog ran through it or a snow rocket exploded to cover it up.

"Mind if I watch with ye lass?" a voice sounded from behind her

Hermione turned to see Oliver walking down the stands toward her.

"Of course Oliver, that would be lovely, we did take over your pitch after all" Hermione said with a laugh as a Hufflepuff boy was buried in snow by a flying snow carpet.

"Nay, tis nay a problem. I enjoy watching the wee ones play like this. Reminds me of when I was their age and here at Hogwarts." Oliver replied with a chuckle taking the seat beside her.

Hermione was silent for a few minutes watching students. Jake, a clever young Hufflepuff was building a large mound of snow. Once he decided it was the right length and height the young wizard flicked his wand and it turned into a magnificent dragon that soared above the pitch for a few moments. The dragon then made a dive for the Ravenclaw castle ad Hermione thought for sure that the beast would destroy it, but at last minute curly headed Alice flicked her wand and it turned into a group of canaries.

Hermione laughed softly at the pair. They were her smartest students, but they couldn't agree on anything. Both were already doing NEWT level work and she had even considered separate tutoring to teach them to transform into animagus themselves, but decided to wait another year. No matter what Alice Bakesfield and Jacob Lenkens simply could not agree on anything except for the competition of bettering the other. Hermione once again flicked her and giving 5 points to Hufflepuff.

"Quick thinking from that wee lass, I thought tha' there castle was a goner for a minute there, she had a real nice save that she did." Oliver commented.

"Yeah, one of my brightest there. She is a fast thinker and spirited as well. I enjoy teaching her." Hermione said wrapping her scarf tighter around her neck and shoulder trying to keep the wind out.

"Always the Gryffindor I see." Oliver said with a wink causing her to blush, she was glad that the wind was making her cheeks red anyway.

"I know as a professor I'm not supposed to pick sides, but it is so chilly out and this was the first scarf I saw." Hermione replied with a shiver.

Oliver chuckled and lifted his wand summoning his old Quidditch jacket. It flew into his hands and he draped it over Hermione's shoulders.

"Better lass?" he asked rubbing her shoulders

"Much better, thank you Oliver." Hermione said watching him intently.

Suddenly the pair was being attacked with flying snow creatures. Oliver grabbed Hermione's hand as they ran down the stands to the field. Hermione began to make snowballs and transfigure them into tiny owls that dive-bombed on her mischievous students. Oliver was using a more direct approach and transfiguring the falling flurries into large snowy bludgers that flew around the pitch targeting anything moving.

Hermione waved her wand and began to construct a large double walled castle with a small arched door and small windows to allow them to attack. She pulled Oliver toward the snow castle and through the snow door while the students were trying to deal with the many owls and bludgers on the field. They began making snowballs and piling them in stacks next to the windows. Once they thought they had a fair amount they sat on a snow bench Hermione had made and tried to catch their breath.

"If I had known… I was going to be… a target… I would have… watched from…. Your office…" Hermione said panting

"aw, and miss the fun? Why lass" Oliver replied while tightly packing more snowballs.

"True, I am having fun with you." She said while slipping her arms into Oliver's jacket.

Snow critters began entering their castle and as Oliver got rid of them, Hermione transfigured owls, dragons, and dogs to attack their opponents. The two professors laughed as they played with the students until finally they were surrounded.

"What should we do Oliver? Do we surrender?" Hermione asked, crouching below one of the small windows.

"Nay, I have a better Idea." Oliver replied

He made a long mound of snow and with a flick of his wand transfigured it into a strong snow broomstick. He mounted it and motioned for Hermione to get on in front of him.

"Will it hold out weight?" Hermione asked skeptically

"Trust me lass, would I try and hurt ye?"

Hermione climbed onto the broom and Oliver kicked off. As they soared out of the door of the castle Hermione shouted "Class Dismissed!!"

The students laughed at their two professors get away scheme as they made their way back to the Hogwarts castle.

Oliver landed the broom at the top of the pitch near his office that overlooked the field. Hermione mentally thanked herself for writing a note on the board for students to meet her at the Quidditch pitch as she unwrapped her scarf and shed Oliver's jacket. Hermione carried the jacket to a nearby empty hook but was stopped when she went to hang it up.

"Keep it, looks like ye will be needing it" he said tilting his head toward the nearest window as the snow began to fall in larger faster flakes. "It looks better on you anyway"

Hermione blushed and looked around the office. There was a lot of memorabilia from Oliver's pro days. His Puddlemere United Jersey was in a glass display case as well as many trophies. There was another shelf to her left holding pictures of him at Hogwarts and his captain's jersey was hanging on the wall. She could smell the familiar smell of broom oil, the same kind that Ron and Harry used to clean their own brooms. The small was comforting and it had been a while since she had smelled it, she was rarely around Ron or Harry anymore and she didn't really hang out with anyone else who rode brooms.

Oliver watched as Hermione took in the sight of his office. With a flick of is wand two cups of steaming hot liquid appeared on his desk. He reached over and picked them both up.

"Hot chocolate?" He said offering a mug to the witch who had come to stand beside him.

"Oh, yes, thanks." Hermione replied taking the hot mug from his hand and sipping at it.

A low growl was heard from behind them and Hermione whirled to face it. The large portrait of Hogwarts Quidditch pitch that hung over Oliver's desk was now occupied by the large gray wolf who as scolding Hermione for traveling out of portrait sight.

"Ranulf, I'm perfectly fine I swear, no need to worry old boy." Hermione told the wolf as she walked closer to the portrait.

The wolf sighed and lay down but gave her a glare that told her he has yet to forgive her.

"Ranulf, means wolf protector ye know, he yer portrait painting?" Oliver asked.

"Yes he does a great job, he really is my protector, won't even let Ron and Harry in."

Hermione could see her next class approaching through the window. She bade farewell to Oliver and he promised to come out and sit with her as soon as he was done with his paperwork. She set her mug on his desk and left the office

Hermione told the class her set of rules and watched as they began. The competition was much harsher between these rivals and even resulted in some lost points from Slytherin for bad sportsmanship. She felt a slight pressure on her shoulder as Oliver's Jacket was being draped on her shoulders once more. She looked up at him and smiled.

"ye seem to have fergotten it, I couldna just let ye freeze now could I?"

He took the seat beside her once again and handed her her mug that was once again full of hot chocolate

"Thanks, you know you really are a lifesaver Oliver" she said taking a long sip of the chocolate.

"Now don't ye be calling me a lifesaver lass, I'm no Harry Potter, I simply do my best."

They sat in silence watching the class play. Nothing as spectacular as the dragon was transfigured, but the students did a good job and had fun playing in the snow, even if it was with their rivals. Soon it was time for lunch and the pair made their way to the great hall with the students. Halfway there Oliver placed his hand in the small of Hermione's back

_It's only a friendly gesture _Hermione thought _he doesn't see me as anything other than that Gryffindor know it all and a fellow professor. _


	6. Of Snow and Classes II

**AN:**

IM BACK!!! Sorry I know its been SOOOOOO long since I have updated, but I guess marriage will do that to you anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and once again im sorry for the long wait.

Everything belongs to JK…..well except the plot….that's mine….

**Of Snow and Classes Part 2**

Hermione entered the Great Hall with Oliver still following closely behind. The melting snow from students shoes was making the entry way to the castle very slick and students were walking very gingerly around the frozen spots on the floor. Hermione shook her head and cast a warming spell then vanished the melted liquid from the floor with ease.

" Thanks Professor Granger!" shouted a young Gryffindor who had been previously inching his way across the hall.

Lunch passed by without much excitement. The hall was filled with its normal enchanted clouds, but they had began to feel the weather around them and were now snowing large puffy flakes onto the students bellow. The everlasting candles floated through the flakes illuminating them easily. The professors chatted happily about the coming Christmas break and many told of their plans for the season. Only a few were leaving the castle for the entire break but many were leaving on Christmas day to visit family or friends, much like Hermione and Oliver.

When lunch was finally over Hermione rose from her seat and reached for her coat and scarf that was draped over the back of her chair.

" Here we go lass" Oliver said holding up her cloak

Hermione smiled and slipped her arms through. Her face grew warm with the slight blush that was creeping upon it. Oliver lifted her scarf and turned her to face him.

"We can't have ye going around freezing now can we?" He asked, then added with a smirk in a lower voice " Ye are Hogwarts' favorite teacher anyway."

Hermione's face grew redder and she looked down to avoid embarrassment.

Oliver placed his hand on her back once more and ushered her towards the quidditch pitch. The snow was falling even heavier now as the two professors walked across the Hogwarts grounds.

"What class do ye have now lass?"

"Free Period, then I have 7th year Griffs and Slytherins."

" Care to watch my lesson with the Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw 2nd years? Its for those who want to learn their flying skills a little better."

'Sure" Hermione replied with a smile.

"Lass I have to be honest with ye, I'm not sure what I've begun to feel about ye and I do'nee want you to get the wrong idea. I like you, more than I probably should. I just do'nee know what to do. I'm sorry if I seem forward or if you don't want to spend time with me now, but I wanted to be honest with ye." He said in a rush.

"Oliver its fine, really I know how you feel, I've been feeling the same way myself for the last few days. We will just give it time and figure thing out in our own time. That's all" She replied laying her hand on his arm.

She was glad to know that she wasn't crazy. She almost wanted to faint, which is very un Hermione like, but Oliver Wood somewhat fancied her. She just couldn't believe it.

Oliver's students began to file into the quidditch pitch.

Hermione cast a shield spell over the pitch to deflect the falling snow from his young students.

" Ok class, today we will be working with speed trials, Pair up and pick a broom. I want each of you to circle the pitch as fast as you can as your partner times you. Write your times down and the flyer with the fastest time will receive 50 house points and an A on the next Flight Test. Ok, Begin!"

The students paired up as Oliver took his seat beside Hermione on the bleachers.

Alice Bakesfield nervously picked up a broom looking around for a partner. Knowing that the young girl was afraid of heights Hermione watched her intently. The young Ravenclaw seemed to have been left without a partner at first, then much to her dismay Jacob, walked over with a time card. The two rivals were stuck it seemed.

"this should be interesting" Hermione murmured.

"Why is that lass?"

"those two are rivals, both very smart, but not enough room for both of them in the same class"

"ah, I see."

The Time trials began, Alice nervously mounted her broom and took off, slowly around the pitch.

Jacob visibly shook his head as he started the magical timer with the touch of his wand. She was slow and wobbly as she circled the pitch her first round. Many of her fellow students passed her, she had set her face in determination, but the outcome of this didn't look good at all.


	7. Chapter 7

AN:

I don't own anything but the plot, the rest belongs to JKR

No excuses for my absence, there are none I simply forgot I had this story so no excuses. I'm a mother now though. My husband and I have a wonderful little girl.

Clash of Character

Alice slowly completed her first trip around the pitch. Two more rounds to go, thought Hermione, if she can just make it two more rounds. The look of determination on Alice's young face reminded her much of herself in her younger years. Jacob Links looked on with a scowl, obviously not very happy to be stuck with Alice and not happy with her flight at all. The young witch's broom began to shake violently, slowing to a rate that she barely moved. The broom the began to plummet spiraling quickly to the ground.

Out of the corner of Hermione's eye she saw Oliver grab a broom from a first years hand and her was speeding toward the falling girl before he was even mounted.

"_**ARESTO MEMENTUM**_!" Hermione shouted pointing her wand at the young girl.

Her speed slowed and Oliver reached her just before she hit the wall of the pitch grabbing the back of her robes and pulling her onto his broom.

The crowd around Hermione began to chatter. She heard snickering in the background.

" Stupid girl can't even ride a broom, and they call her smart. Too bad professor wasn't slower." Remarked Jonathan Cranston a third year Slytherin boy watching from the stands.

Hermione saw red and was turning to deduct points from the crass young boy, but before she could Jacob was on the rail of the pitch shooting hexes at the young man.

"SHE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED YOU IDIOT! _**CAENUM LUTE**_!" Jacob shouted at the older boy.

Jonathan was suddenly coated in a muddy grime that seemed to seem even from his expensive robes. The boy looked at himself in horror and tried to vanish it away.

"_**Tergeo! Scourgify! EVANESCO!" **_The Slytherin shouted. Trying anything to make it go away, but with each attempt the dirt just seemed to grow and grow. His shaggy brown hair was now coated in a thick layer of grime and there appeared to be grass growing from it as well. His robes were a right mess; you could no longer see the beautiful green silk lining or the elaborate Slytherin crest. There was grime from the tip of his head to his feat and it was beginning to seep onto the pitch's bleachers.

"Mr. Cranston I do believe its time you take a trip to your head of house, Professor Slughorn should be able to set you straight in no time I'm sure. Also thirty points from Slytherin for your lack of decorum, do I make myself clear Mr. Cranston?" Hermione asked.

The student nodded and made his way to the castle leaving dirty footprints in the snow as he went.

"Now Mr. Links I must say I do not approve or cursing another student, ten points from Ravenclaw for fighting, however I award you five points for your loyalty to your housemates and twenty points for your advanced spell work." Hermione said with a smile.

Oliver had returned with Miss. Bakesfield during this time and was assisting her to a seat.

"No harm seems to be done lass, let's get ye to the hospital wing and get ye something for your nerves, maybe a dreamless sleep potion." Oliver said patting the young girls back.

He looked to Hermione with a smile.

The rest of the day was rough for the two from then on out. Hermione wondered if maybe this just wasn't their day. The Gryffindor and Slytherin class was a bit of a mess and had a fair fey bloodied noses and a broken finger, but nothing a quick spell couldn't fix. Who knew that something as simple as a snowball fight could end so badly.

Hermione was exhausted as she made her way to her common room that night, Her toes were frozen and her body ached. What she really wanted was a good warm bath and a nap, but she had papers to grade and lessons to plan, and with only three days until Christmas break, she had far too much to do, so on she went to face a night of reading.

Faolan lay in the portrait waiting for Hermione. While Ranulf liked to follow Hermione about the castle his mate was content to simply stay in her portrait sometimes venturing to the portrait of the wood above Hermione's fireplace. Hermione entered her common room and settled down for a long night of grading.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note

Hey thank you so much for all the reviews and kind words

I also have a Charlie/Hermione fic that's a Work in Progress. I love that couple and I would love to see more of them. Hint hint

Nothing but the plot

It was the day the students left for Christmas and Hermione couldn't have been happier about that. Classes had been stressful to say the least and she was more than ready for some peace around the castle for a few weeks.

She made her way from the Library to the great hall for breakfast absentmindedly. She still wore Oliver's warm jacket having not yet returned it. In her mind though she knew that wasn't the reason, she loved having it close, it smelled of a scent that was strictly _Oliver and although I still don't quite fully know my feelings yet I can still enjoy these little pleasures right?_ she thought to herself as she heard footseps behind her.

"I told ye that Jacket looked better on ye, it still does, I think it likes ye better too." He said with a wink as she giggled. He placed his hand on her lower back once more while opening the door to the great hall for them to enter.

"Ron do you have to be such a pig?" Ginny Weasley shouted at her older brother as he shoved an entire sausage into his mouth.

"Aw Gin your as bad as Hermione" he replied wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his robes.

"Speaking of Hermione, look now." Harry said gesturing to the main door.

Hermione and Oliver had just walked in and she appeared to be laughing at something he had said and wearing Oliver's jacket. Oliver's hand rested on her back as they climbed the few stairs to the head table.

"What's going on between Mione and Wood Harry? Are they together? Should we do something?" Ron asked leaning over the table.

Harry simply shrugged and continued eating his breakfast.

"Honestly Ron, Hermione is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. If she wants to be with Wood, the least you can do is let her be happy. After all she has put up with you and Lavender and Merlin knows that's a daunting task." Ginny replied challenging her brother.

Ron huffed and his ears turned slightly red.

Lunch was soon over and the great hall was clearing slowly, the students made their way to classes and outside to play.

Oliver watched intently as Hermione talked to Professor Binns about her latest lesson with the Slytherin and Gryffindor students and the mishaps that occurred. The young witch had intrigued Oliver and he wanted to get to know her better as more than just a friend. He was worried that she wouldn't feel the same way about him in the end and the more he thought about it the more he began to consider himself unworthy of the beautiful witch's affection. _She deserved someone who was better than him, she had after all helped save the wizarding world_ he thought _what could she see in an old has been Quidditch player._

He was brought out of his thought by the calling of his name from down the table.

"I'm sorry, what did ye say Hermione? My mind was elsewhere." He said to the witch next to him

"I asked if you had any plans for the rest of today." She replied with a smile.

"Ney, not currently.

"Good, want to take a walk around the grounds with me? I have a free period and the castle always seems so stuffy during winter, I would much rather be outside."

"Sure Hermione, I wouldna want to do anything else right now." He said standing and taking her hand.

They made their way outside the castle once again and walked quietly by the black lake, it's surface was beginning to freeze and she knew she would be able to skate on it by the end of the month. She had learned to ice skate as a child and loved it so she always enjoyed when the lakes at Hogwarts froze over. Winter was truly her favorite time of year. The snow made everything pure and even when the times were dark it gave her hope to go on living. That all the darkness of the world could someday be washed away.

She could hear the distant sound of the train whistle as it pulled into the station. Students would probably be loading into the carriages soon and they would have to get back to assist the other professors. For now though Hermione was enjoying this peaceful time with the Quidditch professor.

Oliver broke their silence first.

"Lass what are ye dong for Christmas?" he asked stopping to turn toward her.

"I guess I'll be staying at the castle, I don't have any family to visit and the Weasley house is fairly full. I don't mind though, it could be worse, I have a home here at Hogwarts and a huge library to keep me happy, what more could I rally ask for?" She asked spreading her arms out wide and gesturing to the castle in a carefree manner.

"Come home with me then Hermione, just as me friend nothing serious! Please ye shouldn't be left here in the castle. Come home with me and enjoy yer Christmas, I'll Portkey there Christmas Eve and stay for four days, just come with me don't be alone on Christmas, ok." He said looking down at her.

"Ok" She replied smiling "ok I'll go"


End file.
